


Ring Ding Dong

by ksooandwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, besties! junhoon, besties! soonhao, excessive use of the word fuck because college students, i deeply apologize to seokmin hansol wonwoo josh and chan, i love you all but i wanted this to be short :(, side jeongcheol, side junhao, soonyoung is an annoying cute idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksooandwoozi/pseuds/ksooandwoozi
Summary: Jihoon wants to beat up his soulmate.Kindly.With a brick.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Ring Ding Dong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on this platform and I'm excited to post it! It's just a cute, little, fluffy drabble and I wanted to have it posted for jihoonie's birthday, but sadly university called. I'm currently working on a multi-chaptered soonhoon powers au! where the first chapter should be posted sometime this week or next! Look forward to it :D

Jihoon bangs his head on the table, running his hands through his hair before pulling in irritation. This startles the other occupant, his friend Jun already pulling out his headphones to question Jihoon’s antics. “Dude I’m trying to study.” He says, poking Jihoon on the side of his head with his pencil. 

“Do I look like I care?” Jihoon states, turning his head to glare at his friend, grumpily pushing Jun’s pencil away from his face. Jun fixes him with a look, lips pulling themselves into a frown. 

“Is it your soulmate again?” Jun questions, knowing that this grumpy side of Jihoon is only really brought upon by lack of coffee and sleep and more recently, by an overabundance of Shinee songs.

Jihoon groans, loudly, kind of forgetting that they’re in the college library, and a couple of heads whip around to give him dirty looks. It being exam season, everyone was a little more easily aggravated than usual, stress levels exceedingly high as everyone struggled to maintain passing grades.

“Yes.” Jihoon groans again, albeit a bit more quieter, “To think I actually used to like Shinee once upon a time. My jackass of a soulmate ruined Ring Ding Dong Jun. Ring Ding Dong, the most iconic Kpop song to exist. I can’t even listen to it now without wanting to rip my ears off.”  


Ever since he had started to hear the music his soulmate played or listened to at the age of 18, when it happened to everyone, Shinee had been the only thing he had ever heard from the boy. And, to make matters even worse, his soulmate listened to Shinee every minute of every day. It was not an exaggeration in the slightest and it was quite exhausting actually. Jihoon just wanted to be able to tell his soulmate to fucking chill for a moment so he could get some studying done. Where did he even find the time to listen to music constantly? 

“Oh damn, Shinee again?” Jun exclaims, giving his friend a sympathetic look. Jun didn’t quite have the same problem as Jihoon. Him and his soulmate actually shared the same taste in music. They both listened to either Cpop or R&B, a couple of Kpop girl groups being thrown into the mix every once in a while. They even had a system of recommending songs to each other, and Jihoon couldn’t help but be majorly jealous. If only his soulmate was like Jun’s.

“Yep and it’s View, once again. I think I’ve heard this song over 100 times this week alone. I’m going crazy Jun. I’m going to rip my ears off and then it will be my soulmate’s fault that I had to give up my music degree.”

Jun pats his shoulder. “It’ll be okay my friend. When we finally find this asshole, we’ll make him listen to the fucking Macarena or Barbie Girl until his ears bleed.”

Jihoon raises his head at that, a look of interest settling on his features, his lips turning up into a smirk. His fingers immediately go to his phone and he slips his headphones in his ears.  


“You know Jun, that’s actually the best idea you’ve had in a while.” Jihoon says before pulling up Youtube and typing the Macarena into the search bar. Jun grins back at him before putting his headphones back in his ears as well, giving Jihoon a thumbs up. 

Although the Macarena is a song he normally wouldn’t listen to in his free time, anything is better than Shinee at this point and he can only hope his soulmate suffers as much as he had been the past three years. Turning the volume up as high as it can go, Jihoon throws himself back into his studying, hoping his soulmate got the message. 

\---------------------------------

“Ugh my soulmate usually has good music taste, but he’s only been listening to the Macarena, Hao. The Macarena. Everytime I try to play my own music, it’s the fucking Macarena. If I have to hear it one more time I’m going to cry.” Soonyoung laments, slipping down the dance practice room wall, head in his hands as the all too familiar beat starts up again. “He’s playing it again! Oh my god.” Soonyoung turns his head and slams it into the wall, kind of wishing that he did it hard enough to knock himself unconscious. 

His friend, Minghao, doesn’t even look up from the fashion magazine he’s flipping through to focus on Soonyoung’s troubles. He looks thoroughly disinterested in anything Soonyoung has to say, which is usually the norm, and for not the first time in his life, Soonyoung wonders why they’re friends. “It’s probably payback you inconsiderate ass.” Minghao helpfully suggests, still not looking up from his magazine. Soonyoung turns to look at him, waiting for the ever knowing and powerful being that is Minghao to continue and actually give him some good advice. 

“You play Shinee all the damn time and even I’m sick of them. I can’t even imagine how much you listen to them when I’m not around. Your poor soulmate.” Minghao shudders at the thought of Soonyoung being his soulmate and having to listen to Shinee twenty four seven. Thank god his soulmate listened to the same type of music he did and actually seemed to be a considerate human being. 

Soonyoung scoffs at that, shaking his head and trying to get his thoughts together over the thumping soundtrack of the Macarena blaring inside his head. “Uh that’s crazy. I don’t listen to Shinee that much Hao. And besides, my soulmate is fucking lucky that they get to listen to Shinee. Shinee is great.” 

Minghao looks up from his magazine, finally, Soonyoung thinks, and fixes his friend with a glare. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He helpfully states, before going right back to reading. 

Soonyoung resumes the banging of his head against the dance practice room wall when the song starts up again, wishing for the sweet relief of death. 

\---------------------------------  
Jihoon grins to himself evilly as he adds another annoying song to his playlist of death for his soulmate. He doesn’t know why he hadn’t thought of this earlier and had to rely on Jun to think of it before him, but now he can’t stop. It’s quite addicting actually. Three years of having to listen to Shinee nonstop during exams, showers, and even during his own music production, he was finally getting that sweet, sweet revenge. He could only hope his soulmate was enjoying listening to Justin Beiber’s prepubescent voice belting out falsettos to Baby as much as he was.

“What’s got him in such a good mood?” Mingyu asks Jun, nudging the latter with his elbow. It was currently lunchtime and Jihoon’s friend group was at the cafe on campus, enjoying the nice day before classes would resume after exams the following Monday. Jihoon didn’t count himself as a people person, but he did have such exceptions for his friends, since they were the ones that made sure he was fed and well rested after long nights of composing and producing while locked away in his studio. 

Jun looks up from his phone before shrugging and popping a fry into his mouth, “He’s probably torturing his soulmate. That seems to be his primary source of entertainment nowadays.” 

Mingyu looks confused, not having been kept in the loop, but seems to get it once Jihoon turns his screen around so that Mingyu can see that Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen is blaring through the one headphone in Jihoon’s ear.  
Before Mingyu can comment, Seungkwan is slamming his backpack down onto the table, too chipper and over energetic for it being twelve in Jihoon’s opinion. 

“Jihoonie!! I have another song suggestion for you to torture the Shinee guy!!” He singsongs, brandishing his phone in front of Jihoon’s face. Seungkwan’s waving it around too quickly for Jihoon to actually focus on the artist, so he grabs his friend’s arm to steady it and narrows his eyes. 

“Twice’s Signal?” He asks, glancing up at Seungkwan. “How is that song annoying?” 

Seungkwan sits down before he leans over Mingyu to steal some of Jun’s fries, “Jihoon. Seriously? Try listening to that song on repeat for an hour and get back to me.” 

Jihoon shrugs before he adds the song to the playlist that is now over twenty songs long, “Alright Kwan I’ll trust you on this one.” 

Seungkwan beams at him before he resumes wrestling Jun’s fries away from him as Jun screams indignantly at him to get his own. Jihoon can’t help but smile fondly at his friends, wondering how he got so lucky to find them. Although he didn’t show it in the best of ways, Jihoon truly did love his friends, especially when they assisted him in doing evil things. 

“What the hell guys? I leave for fucking five minutes and everything’s gone to hell.” The last member of their friend group, Seungcheol, states before he tosses the tray of fries down onto the table, trying to appease the hungry Seungkwan from attacking Jun and tackling Mingyu in the process. 

“Sorry.” Seungkwan says, not sounding sorry at all as he stuffs his face. “Exams killed me and I haven’t eaten in approximately a day and a half. Let me live Cheol.”

Seungcheol sighs, albeit a bit fondly, before he glances at Jihoon. “Still at it huh?” He asks, more of a statement than a question. None of them blamed Jihoon for getting back at his soulmate and he appreciated that they had his back against the Shinee guy. 

“Yep.” Jihoon grins at his friend before glancing back down at his phone where I’m Too Sexy was now blaring. “I just want to make sure he gets the hint.” 

“Well, you’re going to have to stop for the night.” Seungcheol states with a smirk, passing his phone to Jihoon before leaning back in his chair with his arms over his head. 

Jihoon takes one look at the phone where an invitation for a party sat before tossing it back to Seungcheol with a look of disgust. “Nope. I’m not going and you can’t make me Cheol. Hell to the fucking no. I have a date with my pillow and Marvel tonight.”

The word party seems to excite two of the five occupants at the table, Seungkwan and Mingyu yelling in glee while Jun fixes Jihoon with an eye roll. At least someone got him.  


Seungcheol shakes his head, “Come on Ji. You’re a junior in college. Live a little. You can resume torturing your soulmate in the morning. I know it’s the only thing that sparks any life right now in that cold, dead heart of yours, but come on dude.” 

“What the fuck. Why is it always me? Seungkwan and Mingyu will go with you. Besides, you're just going to ditch me for Jeonghan as soon as you get there. Some best friend you are.” Jihoon mumbles the last part under his breath, but from the look Seungcheol gives him, he thinks the other boy heard. 

“If you don’t go Jihoon, I tell everyone what you did freshman year of high school and show them the pictures to prove it.” Seungcheol leans forward on his arms to fix his best friend with an evil grin, eyes glowing with a dangerous light. 

Jihoon gulps, wondering how anyone in the entire world could regard Seungcheol as a nice guy when he threatened to destroy Jihoon’s entire livelihood with only the refusal to go to a party. 

“Fucking fine Cheol. You win. I’ll go.” 

“What happened during freshman year Jihoon?” 

“Shut the fuck up if you want to live Jun.” 

\---------------------------------

Soonyoung was tipsy. That much was certain. He didn’t know how many people he had staggered into at this point, only knowing that his freshly filled drink was now only halfway full. He didn’t care though, his only focus on finding Minghao, the latter having disappeared early on in the night. He had no idea what his roommate was getting up to, but wasn’t too keen on continuing to party without a face that he knew being in the vicinity. 

One of Minghao’s friends had invited them to this party at the neighbouring college to theirs, and Soonyoung, never being the one to miss out on a good party, had convinced his somewhat reluctant roommate to abandon his magazine and chill music playlist to join him. His reasoning was rather simple. Hell week was over and they both needed the opportunity to let loose and have a little fun, and with that tiny push Minghao had readily agreed. 

Now said roommate was gone and Soonyoung could not find him anywhere. He figured that if he couldn’t find Minghao, he could just down the rest of his drink and lose himself in the packed and sweaty crowd. He hadn’t really had the chance to dance as much because of the need to study, and his soulmate had stopped listening to trash music for the past couple of hours, so Soonyoung decided that this was probably the best time. He’d find Minghao eventually. They had the whole night.  
Tossing the drink back and feeling the harsh liquor scorch the back of his throat, Soonyoung shakes his head, passes a hand through his hair, and joins the dancing crowd to the pounding bass of Like a G6. 

\---------------------------------

Jihoon gives himself a withering look in the mirror. Seungkwan had decided that Jihoon had lost the ability to dress himself and had offered, more like demanded, to put together an outfit for him. Apparently Seungkwan had thought that Jihoon would’ve gone to the party in a sweatshirt and sweatpants and had taken full responsibility on making sure that was never going to happen. “I don’t want to be embarrassed walking into a party with you looking like a homeless person.” Seungkwan had said as he had thrown clothes at Jihoon. 

And now Jihoon was dressed in tight, ripped black jeans, a sheer black button up with nothing underneath, a thin, black choker, and eyeliner highlighting the sharp corners of his eyes. Jihoon knew he looked hot, but didn’t see the appeal in sweating off makeup in slightly uncomfortable clothes when he had planned a nice, relaxing night. 

“Damn Ji.” There’s a whistle and Jihoon snaps his head around to see Jun grinning at him. “Wow you can clean up nice. I was worried you didn’t even own a nice pair of jeans at this point.”  


He scowls at Jun, reaching for the nearest available object to toss at his friend and hit him on his giant forehead, before he’s stopped by the beginning of a heavy bassline resounding in his head. 

“Ugh what the fuck is my soulmate listening to now.” Jihoon groans, unable to figure out what the name of the song was. It didn’t even sound like it had lyrics, just a repeating four measure beat. It honestly sounded like something that would be playing at a party and Jihoon sighs, knowing what his future had in store for him. This would be the type of music that he would be hearing for the whole damn night.

Jihoon wonders if it’s worth it to even go or if he could face the emotional trauma that would surely follow if his friends found out what happened to him freshman year. Seungcheol would definitely keep his word if Jihoon didn’t go. 

“Let’s just get this over with.” He grumbles, wrapping a hand around Jun’s wrist before dragging his roommate out of the door to where they would meet up with the rest of their group. 

The party was well underway by the time they arrived with the entire room being jam packed with sweaty and hormonal young adults. Jihoon could already tell that he was going to hate this more than anything due to the large volume of people; he didn’t do well with crowds in general, much less hoards of drunk people. He turns to face his roommate, grabs his arm and fixes him in a vice grip, nails digging into the skin. “If you leave me like Seungcheol, I’ll kill you in your sleep.” 

Jun chuckles, his roommate being used to Jihoon’s daily threats, knowing the boy wouldn’t actually ever go through with any of them. He, however, agrees to stay with his friend, knowing how Jihoon got when faced with a lot of people at once. Jun didn’t even know anyone there due to it being a different school, so sticking by Jihoon’s side seemed like the best bet. 

Sure enough as soon as Seungcheol spots the familiar back of one Yoon Jeonghan, he’s gone in a flurry of movement, promises to drink with his friend group falling flat. 

“Freaking traitor.” Jihoon grumbles, watching as Mingyu and Seungkwan also go off on their own, drawn to the intense screaming match that was commencing over a game of beer pong. Mingyu had never been one to turn up a game of beer pong and Seungkwan was always keen on getting drunk off his ass at these events. 

“And then there were two.” Jun states on Jihoon’s right. “We’re going to need some fucking drinks if we’re going to get through this night.” He puts a hand on Jihoon’s upper back to lead him in what direction he figured the kitchen was in. Jihoon follows, somewhat begrudgingly, but still also glad that one of his friends was sticking by his side tonight. 

“Just get me the strongest drink they have. If this night doesn’t end with Seungcheol having to ditch Jeonghan to drag our drunk asses back to our dorm, then what’s the point?” 

\---------------------------------

“HAO!” Soonyoung screams, voice shrill and loud enough to be heard over the pounding bass. He gets a couple of glares from the people in his general vicinity, but he can’t seem to care in the slightest, eyes fixated on the familiar mop of brown hair about five feet in front of him. Soonyoung bounds towards his roommate, half-empty drink sloshing out and onto the carpeted floor beneath him. 

Soonyoung launches his body and latches himself onto the back of his friend, hitching his legs up so they were wrapped around Minghao’s waist. “Haoooooo, I missed you~” He sing songs, nuzzling his cheek into Minghao’s back, the reminder of his drink splashing onto his roommate’s outfit. 

“What the actual fuck Soonyoung.” Minghao groans, pausing the conversation he was having with a cute dance major. “Jesus Christ why did I let you drink?” He tries to shake Soonyoung off of him, but it’s to no avail. His roommate was glued to him like a leech. 

“I’m so sorry.” Minghao apologizes profusely to the man in front of him, knowing his chances at a hookup had just been jeopardized by one certain Kwon Soonyoung. “My friend always gets clingy when he’s drunk. I should probably try and get him home.” He turns and fixes a glare at Soonyoung, hoping that the intensity of it would get through to his drunk friend. 

Once again, it seems like Minghao’s efforts were in vain, because Soonyoung simply gives his friend a cheeky grin before burying his face into his neck. “What the fuck is my life.” Minghao groans, swatting at Soonyoung’s cheek. 

He knew he shouldn’t have let his dumb as fuck roommate convince them to go, even if the needed stress relief would have been nice. This always seemed to happen at every single party they went to, due to his friend being the worst lightweight in the entire universe. It only usually took one rum and coke or two shots of vodka to do him in. 

Minghao struggles to make it towards the door with a clingy and heavy Soonyoung latched to his back. They just had to make it past the kitchen and then there were only a couple more steps to go before Minghao could deposit a drunk Soonyoung on the ground before calling them a cab.

Minghao was already thinking of proper punishments he could bestow on his unsuspecting roommate, wanting to cause the latter utmost pain for making him drag Soonyoung’s ass through a throng of wasted people. But before he’s able to reach the door, Soonyoung’s head perks up, limbs detaching themselves from his roommate’s neck.  


“Oh my god.” Soonyoung screeches, mouth open wide and eyes huge, aggressively shaking Minghao and pointing in the direction of the kitchen. “Who is that? He’s gorgeous~ I have never seen a more beautiful man in my life.” His friend says all of this in a matter of five seconds, the words all bunched together and slurring. 

Minghao squints in the direction of where Soonyoung is pointing, already done with his friend’s bullshit. “I don’t fucking know Soonyoung? The only person I know here is Jeonghan and he went off with his soulmate. He was supposed to introduce us to some people his boyfriend invented, but you know him. As soon as he sees Seungcheol, he’s on his dick.” 

He groans and rubs a hand over his face, probably messing up the eyeliner he had so meticulously applied but it didn’t matter since they were leaving. Minghao grabs a hold of Soonyoung’s collar and begins dragging his friend out of the house. “Let’s go Soonyoung. You can talk to cute boys when you’re sober.” 

“I have to talk to him now!” Soonyoung screams, pushing off Minghao’s grip before dashing towards the poor unsuspecting party goer that had become the object of Soonyoung’s attraction. Minghao watches in horror as Soonyoung approaches the rather shorter guy and promptly retches all over his shoes. 

“Oh my fuck.” Minghao curses before sprinting after his friend. This night just couldn’t get any better could it? 

\---------------------------------

Jihoon awakes to the pounding of fists on his door. “Lee Jihoon I know you’re in there!” Seungcheol screams, clenched hands repeatedly hitting the flimsy wood. Jihoon groans, rolling off his bed and onto the floor where he lands on a very unaware and knocked out Jun. 

Apparently his roommate had crashed on the floor of Jihoon’s room, probably having been a little too tipsy to make his way into his own. Jihoon could barely remember last night besides the stranger throwing up on his shoes and favorite, rather only, pair of nice ripped jeans. 

To be fair Jihoon had drunk an embarrassing amount of tequila, but he still had been coherent enough to remember the boy upheaving the entire contents of his stomach onto him. That’s why he didn’t do parties. It was to avoid situations like these. Of course the one party he’s forced to go to is the one he gets thrown up on. Fuck his life right? 

“LEE JIHOON! OPEN UP THE DOOR YOU MASSIVE DICKHEAD.” 

Ah right. Seungcheol. 

“Go the fuck away!” Jihoon screams back, scrubbing a hand over his face to rouse himself from sleep. He prods at Jun with a socked foot, mostly to ensure that his roommate was in fact alive, since the boy hadn’t moved at all since Jihoon had fallen on him. 

“Jihoon! I swear to all things holy I will break down this door. And then you’re going to have to pay to repair it! So you better say goodbye to that new guitar you were eyeing!” 

Seungcheol really was a dick. Why were they friends again? 

Jihoon hefts himself to his feet and shuffles his way over to the door to let his annoying ass childhood friend enter his dorm room, not in the mood to argue this early in the freaking morning, or afternoon, hell if Jihoon knew. 

“What in the everloving fuck do you want Cheol? I was sleeping off that nasty hangover and trying to get over the fact that my only pair of jeans got ruined by vomit last night.” Jihoon spits out as he flings open the door to reveal three faces. 

Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Seungkwan stare back at him before Seungcheol is pushing past Jihoon to enter his room. Mingyu and Seungkwan follow and Jihoon just gapes at the audacity his friends had. This is what he got for being soft. 

“Ji, getting thrown up on is a rite of passage at college parties.” Seungcheol states as he enters Jihoon’s room to shake Jun awake. “Just deal with it. You’re not the one that had to drag your drunk ass, vomit covered self into a cab last night so I don’t wanna hear it.” 

Well at least one thing had gone according to plan last night.

“In case you didn’t forget I’m not the one who threatened to expose his best friend if he didn’t go to the party. That’s on you buddy!” Jihoon yells after Seungcheol before turning to the other two boys in the room. 

“How the hell are you two not hungover? The last time I saw you, you both were going to play beer pong, and we all know how that goes with you two.” 

Seungkwan shrugs, “You and Jun got shitfaced pretty early in the night dude. Jeonghan was trying to introduce us to his art friend Minghao who goes to the neighboring college, but he couldn’t find him for the longest time.” 

“Until you got thrown up on! Apparently it was Minghao’s friend.” Mingyu chimes in with a laugh. “So we actually did get to meet him.” 

“Wow. That’s great.” Jihoon deadpans, before turning around to enter the kitchenette, needing coffee in his system. As he’s fiddling with the old contraption that barely worked, perks of being a poor college student, Junhui’s stumbling into the room, looking like death itself. 

“Oh my god, my head.” His friend moans, bracing his hands on the counter as he reaches for the Advil they kept on the top shelf. Jihoon normally didn’t see his roommate like this; Jun must’ve drunk a shitton last night. Seungcheol follows a second later, laughing his ass off at the sorry state his two friends are in. 

“Damn you two really had a rough night.” Seungcheol whistles as Jihoon and Jun exchange what they had in their hands; two pills from Jun for a cup of coffee from Jihoon. 

“Yeah we know. Which is why we would’ve appreciated being able to sleep in? What the hell is your problem Cheol?” Jun scowls at said boy, lips pursed in a pout as he takes a sip of the coffee, face turning into a frown from the bitterness.

“Well we’re going out for lunch with Jeonghan and his friends as an apology. Minghao feels really bad that his friend threw up on you. Apparently he also thinks Jun is hot as hell so I’m guessing that’s also a factor.” Seungcheol grins as Jun chokes on his coffee. 

“What the fuck? I look disgusting right now.” Jun splutters, face reddening as Jihoon cracks a chuckle at his friend’s dilemma.  
“Yeah I was surprised too. Who could find your ugly ass attractive? But we leave in ten minutes, so go get changed you losers.” Seungcheol states as he leaves the small kitchen area after insulting Jun. 

“Try not to look homeless Ji.” Seungcheol states as he pops his head back in to fix his friend with a grin. 

Jihoon responds with a glare as Seungcheol cackles gleefully. 

\---------------------------------

“You’re lucky I fucking love you.” Minghao spits angrily as he passes Soonyoung a couple of painkillers along with a glass of water. Soonyoung downs them immediately, shame coursing through his body. His roommate had happened to fill him in on what had occurred the previous night, and well Soonyoung definitely felt bad. 

His drunk self should’ve listened to Minghao, talk to cute boys when you’re sober. Now he had probably ruined his chances with a cute boy whose face he couldn’t even remember. Soonyoung groans, before he slams his head on the table, not doing his current headache any favors. 

“Why are we getting lunch with them?” He whines, “The guy is probably going to hit me or make me pay for his dry cleaning. I can’t believe I vomited on someone Hao. I’ve been vomit free for like two years at this point.” 

Minghao glances up from his phone to glare at his friend, “Yeah I fucking hope he makes you pay for his dry cleaning or some shit. You deserve it”

“Hao~” Soonyoung wails, upset that his roommate didn’t seem to be even a little sympathetic towards his current situation. “Was the boy that I threw up on cute?” 

Minghao shrugs at that, “I guess? He wasn’t my type though. He was short and he had pink hair. Definitely your type, but you don’t go after people that aren’t your soulmate.” 

Before Soonyoung is able to ponder over the new bit of information he’s given, Minghao is roughly hauling his friend to his feet. “We have to go now or we’re gonna be late.” Minghao is then dragging Soonyoung out the door before he can get a single word out. 

The drive is short, the diner being right down the street from their dorm, but Minghao has never been one to want to walk anywhere and Soonyoung is scared shitless of making his roommate mad at this point in time. They seem to have arrived first, due to Minghao not recognizing anyone once they enter the building, and Soonyoung takes this as an opportunity to compose himself. He was prepared to get scolded, berated, or hell even punched by the short, pink-haired boy when he arrived. 

And Soonyoung was sad to say that he probably deserved it. Hell he hated his drunk self more than anything. Why did he have to be such a lightweight? 

Minghao is furiously typing on his phone next to him and Soonyoung tries to sneakily tip his head slightly in the direction of the screen. He really didn’t want to piss his roommate off and get even more on his bad side, but Soonyoung had never really seen his friend look that concentrated before. 

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Minghao deadpans, not even looking up from his phone, as he addresses Soonyoung. “We’ve been roommates for three years at this point and you think I don’t know when you’re trying to peak at my screen you fucking walnut?” 

Soonyoung shrinks down and gives his friend a look akin to a kicked puppy, “Did you just call me a walnut?” 

Before Minghao’s able to answer, a cheery voice is calling out his name and Soonyoung looks up to be met with the eerily perfect face of one Yoon Jeonghan.  
Jeonghan was, quite literally, an actual angel in appearance, eyes sharp and bright, hair silky and shiny, but Soonyoung knew that underneath all that sparkling exterior, an evil and sinister demon was lurking, ready to make everyone who wronged him and his friends pay. 

And Soonyoung was scared to admit that he had been on the receiving end of Jeonghan’s demonic tendencies once or twice. Behind Jeonghan is none other than his soulmate, Choi Seungcheol, who seemed to be the opposite of Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol had to be one of the nicest people that Soonyoung had ever met, expression always smiling and demeanor always bright and cheery. Soonyoung had met Seungcheol quite a few times and he knew that he liked the boy a lot. There was just something about Seungcheol that couldn’t make you dislike him. 

Behind Seungcheol are two faces that he doesn’t recognize, but neither one of them has pink hair, so Soonyoung is a bit confused. 

Once the boys reach them, Minghao is pulling Jeonghan into a hug, apologizing profusely for the previous night, while Seungcheol goes to hug Soonyoung. 

“Soonyoungie!!” Seungcheol says loudly, ruffling said boy’s hair with a fond expression. “Wild night?” 

Soonyoung can’t help but groan at that, lips turning into a frown. “Please don’t remind me. I’m dreading seeing the boy I threw up on. He doesn’t hate me right?” 

Seungcheol chuckles at that, turning around to face the door, “Nah Jihoon’s a little bitch, but he’ll probably forgive you. These two behind me are Mingyu and Seungkwan by the way. Jihoon and Jun are both being lazy asses and they’re still in the car. They have terrible hangovers so I’m letting them wait for the painkillers to kick in. They’ll be a couple more minutes.” 

“Ahh okay got it.” Soonyoung nods at that, internally grateful that the boy had been drunk too. 

“Which means you’ll be able to compose yourself before seeing the boy you thought was an angel sent from heaven last night.” Soonyoung turns at that, ears perking, and sees Jeonghan talking to a flustered Minghao. 

“What? Boy? Angel?” Soonyoung yells before pointing an accusatory finger at Minghao. “So that’s why we’re here! You don’t feel bad that I threw up on Seungcheol’s friend. You just wanted to see a cute guy from last night again!” 

Minghao, if possible, gets even redder, and Soonyoung cackles at that, not used to seeing his roommate getting that flushed before.  
The waitress coming over to lead them to a table to what saves Minghao from having to respond to Soonyoung, but with one look from the latter, knew that they were going to be talking about this later. 

As they’re ordering drinks, water for most of them, and an orange juice and coke respectively for the two unknown individuals, Seungcheol is standing up and waving enthusiastically in the direction of the door. 

Soonyoung perks up, eyes trained on anything pink, and is met with the cutest person he has ever laid eyes on. Even though the boy’s face is trained in a scowl, Soonyoung is still utterly entranced with how mind-numbingly cute the other one is. He swears his eyes are literally heart shaped right now as the boy gets closer and closer, a taller one trailing behind that Soonyoung hadn’t even noticed due to how distracted he had been. 

The boy, Jihoon, is dressed in a cream colored sweater that swallows his frame and makes him appear even smaller than he probably was. His cotton candy pink hair looked soft and fluffy and Soonyoung wanted nothing more than to pet the strands lovingly. He had never ever felt this way before about anyone’s appearance, and was petrified over the fact that he could be this attracted to someone that he hadn’t even talked to before. 

He’s not even aware that his mouth is wide open until Jeonghan is nudging him, eyes glinting evilly. “Looks like the person of Minghao’s affection is here, but does our Jihoonie have yours as well Soonyoungie?” 

Soonyoung splutters, eyes not wandering far from the boy and his companion slowly making their way towards the table, somewhat begrudgingly. 

“Nah Soonyoung might think he’s cute and shit, but he never goes after someone that isn’t his soulmate. He’s a romantic like that.” Minghao states from where he’s situated on the other side of Jeonghan. He’s not looking at Soonyoung, but rather at the boy on Jihoon’s right, eyes narrowed in interest. 

When the boys reach the table, the pink haired boy takes the seat in front of Soonyoung without even sparing the latter a glance. He has a grumpy expression on his face, eyes squinting down at the menu situated in front of him. 

“Jihoon say hi.” Seungcheol chides, fixing his friend with a condescending look.

Jihoon lifts his head, glances at Soonyoung and Minghao, and then says in the most monotone tone Soonyoung has ever heard, “Hi,” before he’s looking back down at the menu. 

Damn Soonyoung is in love.  


Soonyoung sheepishly lifts a hand to the back of his neck and steels himself for what he’s about to say, prepared to get hit now, especially since it seems like Jihoon isn’t in the greatest of moods. 

“Hey uh Jihoon? I’m like wicked sorry but I think I threw up on you last night? Wait no- I don’t think I did, I know I did. My roommate told me when I woke up this morning and I am so sorry? Is there anything I can do for you? Like I’ll do anything if you promise not to beat me up.” 

“You can buy me coffee tomorrow morning.” Jihoon says without even glancing up from his menu. He doesn’t even spare Soonyoung another look, even as he reaches to Soonyoung’s left where Mingyu is sitting and steals his glass of water.

“Hyung!” Mingyu squawks, voice indignant. “I was drinking that.” 

“And now you’re not. Do we have a problem?” 

Soonyoung was floored. This cute, little angel in front of him had a sharp tongue and a fiesty nature and it deeply contrasted with his appearance. Soonyoung still couldn’t help but be deeply enamored with him. 

“Uh yeah sure! I’ll give you my number before we leave and you can text me!” Soonyoung gets out quickly, cheeks bunching up in a smile. 

He expects to get a nod in response at least, but Jihoon just grunts, and Soonyoung guesses he should just be glad he got a response at all. 

“Sorry he’s a mean, little gremlin when he’s hungover or tired.” The boy named Jun beside Jihoon supplies helpfully. “We’ve been roommates for three years and one night I got home late and I guess I was being too loud, because next thing you know I’m getting beaten to death with a flip flop. I thought someone had broken in or something but there was Jihoon, trying to kill me with Gucci sandals.” 

Jeonghan nods at that, not looking to be surprised in the slightest. “I mean I can believe it. He’s definitely done worse to Cheol and Mingyu. The only one who hasn’t faced his wrath that much is Kwan I think?” 

Seungkwan flashes Jeonghan a bright smile, eyes crinkling, “That’s because I’m hyung’s favorite. I don’t annoy him and I help him torture his soulmate.” 

“Torture his soulmate?” Minghao pipes up and Soonyoung is glad that someone asked instead of him. He’s very curious over how Jihoon tortures his soulmate, because that’s something that his soulmate was currently doing to him. 

“Oh my god his soulmate is the absolute worst!” Jun states, suddenly seeming a lot more energetic and hyper than he had been previously. Apparently talking about Jihoon’s dilemmas got him going. 

“Okay he’s not that bad. Jihoon just gets triggered-” Seungcheol says, before immediately getting cut off by Jihoon. 

“Yah Choi Seungcheol! Try listening to Shinee twenty four seven and let me know how you fare after that. That idiot ruined some of my favorite songs for me. I can hear them in my sleep.” 

Soonyoung freezes upon hearing the word Shinee. Wasn’t Minghao just telling him he was listening to Shinee a lot and that his poor soulmate was probably suffering because of that?

His roommate, always on the same wavelength as Soonyoung asks, “Shinee?” 

“Yes Shinee! All. The. Time.” Seungkwan says next, “So hyung devised a plan to make his soulmate suffer. It’s a playlist of death.” 

“I feel bad for the poor soul that has to listen to songs like Call Me Maybe and The Macarena all the time.” Mingyu says next. “I’m glad Jihoon hyung isn’t my soulmate.” 

“The Macarena?” Soonyoung finds himself asking dumbly. 

“Yeah Jihoon played that song for like hours last week. Like literal hours. I don’t know how he didn’t go crazy.” Jun says, and at that Soonyoung frantically whips his head to glance at Minghao. 

Minghao is already glancing at him, face morphed in an expression of utter shock. 

“Uh Jihoon? I think I might be your soulmate.” 

“What the fuck? Your dumb fuck ass made me hate Ring Ding Dong!” 

\---------------------------------

My dumb idiot:  
:) 

marshmallow:  
soonyoung i swear to god

My dumb idiot:  
but it’s Shinee’s new song Hoon!!

marshmallow:  
soonyoung i’ve been counting  
this is 25th time you’ve played it  
in the last two hours  
i’m trying to work

My dumb idiot:  
i’ll stop when you finally write me a song  
:)  
what’s the point of having a composer bf  
when said bf doesn’t write you songs?  
:(

marshmallow:  
link  
now kindly turn that off  
and listen to the song your bf wrote u

My dumb idiot:  
JIHOON  
OMG!!!!!!!!  
YOU!!!!!!!  
WROTE!!!!!!  
ME!!!!!  
A  
SONG!!!  
I LOVE IT AND YOU

marshmallow:  
<3  
i guess i love you too


End file.
